Um Toque de Amor One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela estava estressada com tudo, mas ele a ajudaria de uma forma nada convencional...


**Um Toque de Amor.**

Gina Weasley saiu apressadamente da sala de poções, embora Snape estivesse mais indulgente estes tempos, era o ano de Noms dela e os professores ficavam cada vez mais sórdidos, ela sabia que eles faziam isso para o futuro dela, mas ela sentia como se tivesse muitos problemas nos ombros e os professores colocavam cada vez mais.

-Oi amor –Gina sentiu um frio passar por sua espinha, Harry sempre causava esta sensação de puro amor passar pelo seu corpo, ela se vira para ver os olhos verdes brilhantes do namorado que fala –Acho que Severo foi um pouco duro com você não e? –ele envolve os braços nela e sente ela endurecer, estranhando a reação da namorada, Harry a encara diretamente e fala –Venha comigo amor –Gina queria protestar, ela tinha que estudar e não tinha tempo para namorar agora, mas vendo o olhar do namorado, ela apenas cabeceia.

Harry a guia até a sala precisa, ao entrarem ela pode ver uma sala estranha, tinha uma lareira em um canto, uma mesa estranha no meio do quarto, um armário com alguns frascos e um roupão com uma toalha enganchado em um cabide.

-Você confia em mim, Gina? –Harry pergunta seriamente, algo que a ruiva tinha visto poucas vezes e sempre a deixou um tanto transtornada.

-Que tipo de pergunta e esta Harry? Você sabe que confio completamente em você –Harry a encarou por um tempo e então se vira.

-Tire a camisa –isso fez a ruiva encarar a nuca do garoto.

-Como? –Gina deveria ter ouvido mau, Harry nunca tinha sido tão dianteiro no relacionamento deles.

-Tire sua camisa –Harry repetiu ainda de costas para ela –Você confia em mim não e? –Gina suspira e começa a tirar a blusa e a camisa, Harry ainda ficou de costas para ela e assim que desse tempo o bastante ele fala novamente –Quando terminar se deite na mesa de bruços... –Gina ficava cada vez mais nervosa com o comportamento do namorado, não entendia o que ele pretendia, mas a curiosidade dela estava a assumindo.

-Pronto –ela anunciou e ele se vira para ela.

-Espero poder ajudar você –Harry vai para um dos armários e Gina queria ver o que ele estava aprontando, mas não conseguia ver, logo ele volta com algo nas mãos, ele retira o cabelo das costas dela expondo a pele branca e delicada da namorada, Gina ia perguntar o que ele estava fazendo quando sentiu um beijo leve dele em sua nuca, fazendo que o frio passasse pela sua espinha.

-Ha... Harry? –o garoto então deixa algo liquido e gelado cair nas costas dela, Gina quase grita de choque, mas Harry fala.

-Não fique nervosa –Gina quase gritou com ele, ela estava quase sem roupa perto do namorado que enviava sensações que ela foi ensinada pela mãe a esperar até o casamento e ele pedia para ela se acalmar?

Foi então que mistério de Harry terminou.

Deslizando suas mãos pelos ombros dela, ele aperta com suavidade com as pontas dos dedos enquanto os polegares faziam movimentos circulares no meio da espinha, então ele movimenta até o pescoço e continua com os movimentos circulares com os polegares.

Gina sentia que estava no céu, ela não sabia que o namorado poderia fazer uma massagem assim, ela sentia um calor se esparramar pelo corpo dela, o perfume de flores parecia deslizar pelo ambiente e ela poderia associar com o creme de massagem.

Harry desliza as mãos pelas costas dela, fazendo com que o óleo começasse a espalhar pelo corpo dela, ela poderia sentir a tensão quebrando e os movimentos calmos e suaves que ele deslizava pelas costas dela a acalmarem a deixando a ponto de quase adormecer com o toque de pena dele.

-Esta gostando? –Gina só poderia murmurar algo incoerente, o namorado dela parecia saber encontrar os pontos doloridos dela e fazia com que ela sentisse a dor dissolver em uma pura massagem de amor e o fato que Harry não parecia tirar vantagem da namorada meio nua em uma sala protegida faria a mãe dela ficar satisfeita completamente.

Harry deslizava os dedos calmamente pela espinha dela, ela sentia aquela sensação de gelo e fogo misturado em puro êxtase passar por todo seu corpo, ele parecia avaliar onde ele acharia os outros pontos, assim que nota que ela tinha algumas sensações ao lado das costelas, ele desliza levemente os dedos, sabia que ela era coceguenta e não poderia apertar com força, assim que termina, ele se inclina para ela e fala.

-Esta gostando amor? –Gina suspira novamente e fala em um sussurro.

-Continue fazendo isso e eu digo, vamos casar amanhã –Harry solta um riso e fala.

-Eu aprendi quando Sírius e Remo vieram treinar no ano passado na casa da tia Bella –ele continuava a massagear calmamente ao que Gina soltava um ronronado que faria Harry perder o enfoque –Tia Bella sempre fica com o pescoço dolorido depois de sessões de treinamento, ela me disse que minha mãe era famosa com os dedos mágicos dela e pensou que eu teria o mesmo talento –ele sorri com a lembrança –ela foi me ensinando a como massagear corretamente, como achar os pontos de tensão e a massagem certa para cada ponto... Depois que ela descobriu que minha magia poderia influenciar com as massagens, todos na casa dos Blacks exigiam isso –Harry fica com um sorriso malicioso –Sam ficou animadinha, mas depois de se lembrar do que você fez com aquela garota ano passado –Gina solta um risinho, ela tinha sido um pouco selvagem contra aquela garota, mas não se arrependia.

Harry ainda massageava os braços de Gina e contava alguns dos contos embaraçosos onde Sírius tinha levado um feitiço e caído de mau jeito com a coluna, ele tinha feito massagem no padrinho.

O padrinho dele tinha ficado tão relaxado que ele murmurou o nome de Arabella com tal paixão que Harry ficou envergonhado e Arabella tinha soltado uma gargalhada forte, ela não conseguia parar de rir, sempre que ela via os dois, ela voltava a rir do predicamento de Sírius.

Harry tinha voltado a apertar delicadamente o pescoço dela e sorri ao ouvir o som ronronante de Gina, ela estava quase caindo no sono, assim que ele termina, ele beija novamente o pescoço dela e fala em um sussurro.

-Gina... Acorde amor... –Gina estava um tanto sonolenta e fala.

-Mais cinco minutos... –Harry sorri e beija a bochecha da namorada.

-Eu gostaria de te dar mais cinco minutos amor, mas o jantar começa daqui a cinco minutos e você precisa se vestir –Isso parecia acordar Gina mais e ela quase se levanta da mesa na frente de Harry, ele se vira rapidamente e oferece a camisa dela de volta –Aqui amor, eu espero você se vestir corretamente –ele tinha um tom brincalhão, assim que ela fecha a camisa e não se importando que não estava feita corretamente, ela se abraça a ele e sussurra.

-Muito obrigado amor... Você não sabe o como eu apreciei isso –Harry sorri e logo os dois vão para o salão principal.

Todos no salão principal poderiam notar a diferença em Gina, eles tinham ouvido falar do temperamento da ruiva quando saiu da sala de poções, mas agora ela tinha um sorriso tão luminoso que faria qualquer um desejar saber o que aconteceu.

-Foi o toque mágico do nosso priminho não? –Hellen pergunta com um sorriso maroto para a ruiva enquanto Samantha cabeceia com o mesmo sorriso.

-Foi o isso o que? –Rony pergunta suspeito, o amigo tinha sumido durante uma hora e a irmãzinha também, ele lança um olhar pedregoso para os dois, Gina sorri maliciosamente e fala.

-Não e nada do seu negócio, Roniquinho, mas digamos que hoje tive as provas que Harry tem dedos mágicos –aquela frase parecia atrair a atenção de todos e Harry bate a cabeça na mesa.

-Amor... Esta frase não saiu direita –Gina no começo fica sem entender, até que o rosto bravo de Rony, o olhar chocado de Hermione e o riso de Hellen e Samantha, fazem ela entender o que ela disse e ela cora ainda mais.

-Eu vou querer saber o que esta frase significou Virginia –Gina encara o irmão e fala.

-Pergunte para o Sírius –isso só causou Harry bater a cabeça novamente na mesa, Hermione ficar com um olhar mais escandalizada e Rony ficar um tanto perturbado por estar ao lado de Harry.

Hellen e Samantha tinham caído das cadeiras de tanto rir e tentavam falar para a ruiva sobre as frases de duplo sentido que ela estava mandando para o irmão, enfim quando se controla, Hellen se vira para o primo e pergunta.

-Por Merlin, maninho, você massageou tanto o cérebro da Gina que ela perdeu o jeitinho astucioso dela de pensar para lançar cada frase de duplo sentindo e que ela não esta percebendo isso? –Harry só poderia bater a cabeça de novo na mesa enquanto Rony e Hermione tentavam descobrir o que Harry tinha feito.

Mas logo Gina o envolve em seus braços e sussurra no seu ouvido.

-Não fique fazendo isso amor, você pode se machucar –ele se vira para ver o olhar danoso dela –Como vou poder mostrar que eu também tenho dedos mágicos se você estiver na enfermaria? –Harry só poderia imaginar as massagens que receberia da ruiva que tanto ama.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta one vai especialmente para uma grande amiga que estou conhecendo...**

**Mas que já esta se tornando uma pessoa importante pra minha vida...**

**Minha doce Allie...**

**Adorei te conhecer linda.. e espero que nossa amizade continue por muito tempo...**

**te adoro..rs**


End file.
